


Maid Outfit

by Gee_Gee88



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Kurapika, Coming In Pants, Kissing, Maid dress, Making Out, Smut, Teasing, Vibrator, handjob, kurapika kurta - Freeform, kurapika x reader - Freeform, maid outfit, master - Freeform, sub Kurapika, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Gee88/pseuds/Gee_Gee88
Summary: You accidentally left a tab open on your laptop that revealed an interest of yours to Kurapika he was not aware of.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Maid Outfit

You were sitting in your kitchen, letting out a sigh as you leaned your forehead against the cool table top. You were currently procrastinating doing the kitchen chores, the result of being tired from staying up to late with Kurapika. "Hey baby, do you think you can wash the dishes for me I'm so beat." You asked Kurapika who was in the other room. 

After a couple seconds you didn't hear a verbal response but you did hear the bathroom door open, and light footsteps approach closer to you. You lifted your head from the table after feeling the excitement of getting to see Kurapika after a long day; although when you turned around in your chair you were met with a surprise. 

"Yes I can do the dishes for you." Kurapika responded, walking past you to the sink. 

Your eyes went wide as you saw the blonde walk past you in a black and white maid dress. The frilly material swayed back and forth as he walked, revealing white nylon thigh highs with small ribbons at the tops. "So what're you wearing?" You asked, leaning your chin on the back of the chair as you watched Kurapika turn on the faucet. You let out a cough to hide your shock as he turned around towards you and leaned against the counter.

"It's a maid dress, do you not like it?" He asked defensively, lifting up the side of the dress slightly before letting it fall back into place. 

You shook your head back and forth as you grabbed the part of the chair your chin had been resting on. "No I like it, but where did you get the idea to buy that?" You asked hurriedly, you felt your cheeks turn red at the inner thoughts you had been imagining come to life.

"You left a website open on the computer." Kurapika responded, turning off the sink and walking towards where you were sitting. 

You turned yourself around so you were sitting in the chair normally again as Kurapika stood above you, nearly sitting in your lap. He looked down at you as your hands lingered to rest on his waist. Your hands traveled up and down to feel the material in your hands, feeling the curves of his body accentuated by the dress. 

You shook your head in embarrassment at the fact Kurapika had seen an open tab on your computer. Although you realized that you left it so obvious with slight intentions of him noticing it. "I'm kind of embarrassed now." You said with a blush still lingering on your cheeks. Your embarrassment wasn't from having your computer being discovered though, more from the Kurapika that was standing so close to you. 

His hand rested on your shoulder as he moved his face closer to yours, lifting your chin up with his free hand. "I hope you like it master." He said quietly as his lips were centimeters from your own. 

You reached slightly to kiss him but he moved his head to the side and walked away to the sink. Your face was heating up in embarrassment as you watched him step off of you and walk away. 

You took a deep breath as you sat in the chair and watched Kurapika start cleaning the dishes. His thighs and ass would become more revealed with the slightest sway or bend of the dress.

You could feel a tingling sensation throughout your body as Kurapika looked over his shoulder ever so slightly to look at you, a small smirk residing on his face afterwards as he turned back around. The thought of finding someone washing dishes as erotic had never crossed your mind until that day. 

You stood up from the chair and walked over to Kurapika, placing your chest to his back as your arms wrapped around to the front of him. "You are so sexy in that." Your chin rested on his shoulder as you whispered in his ear. You couldn't help but want to touch him all over, wanting to feel his body shiver in your hands at teasing like touches. 

Kurapika let out a short breath as he continued washing the dishes in front of him, his back arching into your touch. "Is that so?" He asked in a calm tone. After your sudden touch his voice had become breathy but he was still able to speak in a reserved manner. 

You smiled as you connected your lips to the side of his neck, your hands working their way up his chest. His neck was soft and warm in your touch as you licked the skin softly before leaving deep kisses up the side. Your hands roamed his body, moving underneath the dress to touch the part of his thigh where the nylon and bare skin met. 

Kurapika let out a heavy breath at the sudden sensation, his head drooping down as his hands went weak. He placed the sponge and dish down that he was holding and placed his hands on the edge of the sink to prop himself up. Your hand slid down the nylon to touch the warm bare skin of his thigh. With every touch Kurapika squirmed slightly as his grip increased on the sink. 

"You're not done with the dishes yet why did you stop?" You asked, dragging your hand under the dress to rest on the top of his lower stomach.

Kurapika let out a wince as your hand traveled to touch his slight hard on. "I'm sorry, but you keep touching me-" He stuttered out through a breath, his words interrupted as you started stroking him through his underwear. "Ah-" He moaned out quietly, bringing one of his hands from the sink to cover his mouth. 

You smiled slightly as you rarely heard Kurapika let out moans, his breathing would usually just increase to a pant. You slid your hand down to touch him directly and started stroking him, the tip grazing the bottom of the dress that fell over it. 

Both of Kurapika's hands fell to grip the sink, he bent over slightly at the touch which caused his hair to fall forward. He let out a small whine as you moved your hand up and down his length slowly, your other hand across his chest under his shoulder. 

"You can't come until your done with the dishes ok?" You said softly in his ear, nibbling on the bottom of it before kissing down the side of his neck.

Kurapika let out a shaky breath as he straightened himself out from being bent over slightly. He reached for the dish that was halfway washed and began washing it again, his hands were moving at a slower weaker pace then before. 

You kept moving your hand at a slow pace, tracing your thumb across the tip, and watching his body shiver at the sensitive feeling. There were about four plates left in the sink, but at the pace Kurapika was moving it was probably going to take a while. You increased the pace of your hand suddenly and felt Kurapika bend over slightly, his knees becoming weaker with every passing second. 

"Come on, you still have more to do." You said, feeling his ass grind against you, as his knees bent and his body fell forward against the sink.

"I can't do it, p-please." His voice was shaky as he placed the dish down as gently as he could, turning his head to look back at you for a second. 

You bit down on his neck and started moving your hand faster, smiling against his skin as you felt him shiver against you. "If you come before finishing your job you're going to have to be punished." You said in his ear softly.

Kurapika's body felt weak, his arms rested down on the sink as his head fell down to lay on top of them. His lower body moved closer to you as his knees couldn't help but quiver at the pleasure he was feeling. "Fuck, you're not fair." He panted out, letting out soft moans as your hand continued stroking him. "I- I cant." He whimpered out, his breathing increasing to a faster pant, and louder moans started to release. 

You could feel his body shivering and squirming against you as you didn't stop moving your hand. You kissed the back of his neck due to his hair falling forward from leaning against the sink. "I'll be nice and let you come." You said before using your free hand to turn his head back towards you to connect your lips. 

His skin was flushed and the shorter areas of his bangs had begun to stick to his forehead from a light sweat. His mouth had been open as he tried to catch his breath before you connected your lips to his. You could tell he was close to coming from the unsteady heavy breathes he had to release in between kisses. 

"I cant hold it." He whimpered out as he pulled away from your lips. You connected your lips to his again through his heavy panting as you increased the movement of your hand. "Ah!" He moaned out, his lips disconnecting from yours as his head dropped down.

You stroked him through his orgasm as he came in long spurts, his knees buckling in as he came. His breathing was heavy and whiny as quiet moans escaped his throat. His head fell back against your shoulder, short spurts of come still releasing farther apart. 

You turned Kurapika around so he was facing you and connected your lips to his, his breathing had calmed down to a steadier pace as he moved his lips against yours slowly. "You came a lot." You said, resting your hands on his waist as Kurapika rested against the counter and sink. "It's all over my fingers." You said, bringing your hand to Kurapika's mouth and pushing your fingers in. His tongue swirled around your fingers immediately, tasting the bitter fluid as he looked you in the eyes. His breathing was finally controlled as you removed your fingers from his mouth.

Kurapika grabbed your hand by the wrist and continued, sliding his tongue across the top and sides of your hand before sucking on your fingers. You looked down at Kurapika and could see his come had gotten on the bottom of his dress, causing a blush to rise to your face.

"All clean master." He said after pulling two fingers out of his mouth. 

The name master had brought you back into the mindset of the role play you were experiencing at the moment. You pushed aside your embarrassment as you stroked his soft cheeks in your hands. "You did a good job, but you didn't finish the dishes." You said, dragging your hands under the dress to grab his ass. "So that means you have to be punished." You said, bringing one of your hands to lift his chin close to your face, admiring the flushed and embarrassed expression that rose to him. "Bend over on the sink I'll be right back." You said, releasing his chin and walking away to your bedroom. 

When you arrived back you had a bottle of lube and a small vibrator with the controller. Kurapika did as you told and had bent himself over the sink, looking back at you slightly as he had heard you coming back into the kitchen. You walked to stand beside him and slid his underwear to the side, looking down at the nylons that had started to fall down his thighs slightly. You put some of the lube on your fingers and brought them to his ass. "If you come before finishing the rest of the dishes you'll have to be punished again." You said, rubbing the lube around the area with the tips of your fingers.

"Yes master." Kurapika winced out, his fingers curling at the subtle sensation.

You pressed the small vibrator into him slowly, watching it sink into him as you pushed the small bean shaped toy into him. 

"Ngh!" Kurapika moaned out, his back arching at the touch as he was filled up. You grabbed the controller off the counter and sat down at the kitchen table, pressing the button to turn on the lowest setting. 

Kurapika let out a whimper as his body fell forward and knees buckled at the sudden vibration. He tried to stand up straighter as he started to clean the plates that were left in the sink. 

You smirked as you watched his shaky legs try to hold himself up to wash the dishes. You pressed the button to the second setting, hearing the increase in vibrations throughout the room.

Kurapika's thighs squeezed together at the increase in pressure. He was getting hard again, pre come starting to leak out of him into his underwear. He reached his hand down for a second to grab himself and in response you increased the vibrator to the third setting.

"Ah fuck-" He moaned out, dropping the dish he was cleaning to try to steady his shaking legs. His head fell to rest against the sink as his ass arched up at the pleasure. Kurapika stood up straight after attempting to get used to the feeling; although the vibrator was on almost the highest setting. 

You felt yourself get excited watching Kurapika struggle in front of you in your control. The way his body was quivering and squirming at your orders made you want to tease him more. 

"What's wrong? You still haven't done any of this dishes yet." You said, alternating the vibrator settings from the second to third, watching his body get surprised each time.

"Oh- Ah fuck." Kurapika moaned out through a heavy breath, his panting turned into small whines as he couldn't control the pleasure he was receiving at the change of speed on the vibrator. "I'm gonna come." He panted out, his hands gripping the edge of the sink and his head low as his knees crossed together. The dress revealed his ass as he couldn't help but arch his back at the pleasure. 

You looked at the quivering mess in front of you as you increased to the fourth setting. Kurapika let out a loud moan as his knees uncrossed and bent down slightly from his body going weak. "Ah, please mmh!" He moaned out, ending in a whimper as the vibrator was at the highest setting while hitting his prostate directly. 

You stood up and walked over to Kurapika with the controller, standing beside him as he was bent over and squirming. "Stand up and hold up the dress." You ordered, turning the vibrator back down to the second setting.

With the decrease in pressure Kurapika was able to do as you told, standing up and holding the dress up by the sides. 

You smirked as you admired his flushed face, and his wet mouth dropped open with drool leaking down the sides slightly. His hard on was covered by his underwear with a small wet spot on the front from pre come. Kurapika's legs were shaking as he was standing with no support from a person, chair, or counter. You increased the vibrator back to the fourth and watched as his body buckled forward.

"I want to see you come, keep the dress up so you don't get it any dirtier." You said, leaning against the counter as you watched Kurapika try to hold himself up. 

"Mmh fuck, fuck-" Kurapika moaned out. The vibration was sending so much pleasure throughout his body he was having trouble keeping himself up straight. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of the dress with one hand to hold it up, while the other rested on his knee. He was bent over slightly, revealing his underwear and thigh highs to you as his body was close to coming. "I'm coming- Ah!" He whimpered out, his legs spreading as he came.

You watched as his body quivered, the front of his underwear became wet as come shot out of him. Kurapika couldn't help the moans and whines he released at the vibrating sensation still pulsating through him as he came. 

You put the vibrator down to the lowest setting as Kurapika came down from his orgasm, before turning it off completely. You walked over to Kurapika as he released his hold on the dress and fell against your shoulder immediately. 

You wrapped your arms under his shoulders to support him and brought your arms to his back. His breathing was jagged as his body went limp once you were holding him. His lips were damp against your shoulders as he had saliva that had leaked to the outside. "Fuck, I'm sorry master, I couldn't do what you told me to." He apologized, wrapping his limp arms around you as his body started to stop shaking.

You brought one of your hands to the back of his head to stroke his soft blonde hair. "That's okay, you were really hot." You replied, dragging your other hand up and down his back slowly. "The way you were squirming and so desperate." You continued, feeling Kurapika lift himself off your shoulder. 

He looked at you with a light blush coming to his face at your words before he started kissing your neck deeply. You winced at the sudden sensation as he worked his way up your neck to kiss your lips.

"I wont punish you anymore today." You said in between his kisses.


End file.
